farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoyt Volker
Hoyt Volker is the primary antagonist of Far Cry 3. He is described as "Armageddon" compared to Vaas Montenegro and is a drug kingpin and brutal human trafficker.GameInformer — Far Cry 3's 'Top of the Food Chain' Video Features Absurd Action He is the leader of the Privateers and also rules the Southern Island. According to Dennis, Hoyt was the source of "all the evil" happening on the island. Hoyt was one of the two most dangerous people, to set foot on the Rook islands, the other one was Vaas. Biography and Personality Hoyt Volker was born in Johannesburg, South Africa on April 19th 1967. Volker had a difficult childhood, due to his father — a mining boss, who had abused him and given him a brutal upbringing when he was barely in his teens. The abuse from Hoyt's father, resulted in him, swearing to prove that he is better than his father. Years have passed and Hoyt, now an adult, had become a member of a consortium of pirates. Determined to take over, Volker usurped the pirate boss's leadership by forming an alliance with the rest of the pirates and then brutally executed him in front of his family. Hoyt eventually found the Rook islands, that had been abandoned by the British. Hoyt formed a mercenary group, which he called the "Privateers" and took over the islands. Then he established the biggest slave, weapons and drug trafficking ring in the South Pacific, which he calls his "life's work". Hoyt met a Rakyat warrior named Vaas, who had become addicted to drugs, that were brought to the islands by Hoyt's men. Finding potential in him, Hoyt offered him money and power, to which Vaas could not say "no". Vaas climbed the ranks and become Volker's right-hand man. Hoyt's base of operations is South Rook island, which is protected by his bloodthirsty mercenaries, while the North Rook island was given by Hoyt to be ruled by Vaas and his psychotic pirates. For some unknown reason, Hoyt has always harbored a deep hatred towards the natives of the Rook islands, whom he sees as nothing more than savages. He orders his mercenaries to kill any native on sight, and kills anyone who even helps the natives. Hoyt would also be associated with a man named Doug, who would trick tourists to come to the islands, where they get captured and sold into slavery. Hoyt also met a hitman, named Bambi "Buck" Hughes, who would kill people for Hoyt and in one case purchase a slave from him. Hoyt visited Vaas's camp on the North Rook island to check on his new batch of slaves, which consisted of Jason Brody, Grant Brody, Oliver Carswell, Keith Ramsay, Liza Snow, Daisy Lee and Vincent Salas, who for some unknown reason was killed by Vaas. Hoyt told Vaas to stop scaring Jason and Grant and asked Vaas to help him with the "rejects". Hoyt then left the scene. Grant was killed by Vaas, but Jason managed to escape and was rescued by Dennis, a member of the Rakyat, who want to see Vaas and Hoyt dead and clean up the islands, which they see as rightfully theirs. At the guidance of CIA agent Willis Huntley, who has been keeping tabs on Volker for years, Jason burns Hoyt's drug fields on the North Rook island, to lure Hoyt there. The plan was a success and Hoyt came with his personal bodyguards by helicopter. He briefly met Vaas and scolded him for not taking matters seriously with Jason, but quickly calmed down. Hoyt then went to Beras Town, as he believed natives have stolen and hidden there an important transportation manifest. Although Hoyt did not find the manifest, he still executed most of the natives and burned down their houses, leaving only one survivor to be killed by pirates who work for Vaas and then left the island. Jason saved the survivor and managed to save almost all of his friends. Then he liberated the North Rook island by killing most of the pirates and taking over their outposts, killed Buck and finally killed Vaas for killing his brother Grant. After learning of Vaas's demise, Hoyt started recruiting new mercenaries, as he knew that Jason would come for him. Jason landed on the South Rook island, managed to kill a lone recruit named Foster and took his mercenary uniform to listen to Hoyt's speech, who told them about his three rules: kill any native on sight, protect his products and give him all their profits. He burned alive a man to show them what will happen if they break his rules. He also promised to reward with an island the one who rids him of Brody, before leaving with his bodyguards. Later Jason, who is posing as Foster, met Hoyt to give him evidence of traitors within his organisation to gain his trust, with the help of Sam Becker, who also works for the CIA. After a small conversation with "Foster", Hoyt ordered him to torture a prisoner downstairs, who is in fact Riley, Jason's brother. He says he will watch the footage, all while smoking and listening to "Ride of Valkyries". He congratulates him on getting the needed information from Riley and asks both Jason and Sam to play poker with him. They accept the invitation. While Hoyt is in his compound, Jason and Sam destroy his businesses around the island and cause chaos in Hoyt's "Gestappo". They went to the compound to play poker with Hoyt, while secretly planning to kill him. After they put all their cards down, Hoyt takes out his knife and stabs Sam in the neck, instantly killing him. He reveals that he knew all along that it was Jason in disguise and how he underestimated him, before he tortured his brother and destroyed half of Hoyt's organisation. They continue playing cards, with Hoyt telling him to name his price, as everyone has one and points Jason and the rest as puppets while Hoyt points himself as the one who pulls the strings, stating the system was designed to work that way. Jason simply shows more of his resentment towards Hoyt and curses his "system". After Jason loses two times at poker, Hoyt tells Jason he will cut one of his fingers, every time he loses. Hoyt cuts Jason's ring finger. Then Jason enters a hallucination, in which only the two of them are in a small and dark room. Hoyt and Jason then begin a knife fight, in which Jason seems to have the upper hand. Hoyt urges him to hurry up, as Riley is at the airport, awaiting to be delivered to a "special" man in Yemen, who likes young men. The statement only angered Jason and made him more determined to kill Hoyt. Then Hoyt says that he has powerful friends, who will hunt down Jason if he kills him. Jason brushes off the threat and says they won't find anything left of him. After Jason stabs Hoyt in the shoulder, Hoyt says that Jason can't win and that he (Hoyt) holds all the cards. Then Jason asks him why he was so afraid. After a struggle, Jason manages to stab Hoyt in the hip, neck and head, finally killing him. Jason awakes from his hallucination and finds out that not only he killed Hoyt, but also killed all the guards around the poker table. He fights through the compound to get to the airport, while killing many of Hoyt's men, saves Riley and then the two leave the South Rook island with a helicopter. It is unknown what happens to the remaining mercenaries, who worked for Hoyt. It is possible that after Hoyt's death, some of the remaining privateers and pirates left the Rook islands while others stayed and tried to take over Hoyt's position. The Rakyat can finally clean up the islands, after the deaths of Vaas and Hoyt and most of their henchmen, as well as the destruction of their slave and drug businesses. Trivia * Same as with "Buck" and Vaas, Hoyt is killed by Jason with a knife. * Hoyt is briefly seen in the beginning of the game telling Vaas to stop scaring Jason and his brother, Grant. * It is implied by Sam that the only reason why the privateer attire will work for Jason is because Hoyt has never seen Jason's face, he only knows that he has Rakyat Tattoos. However, in the basement at Hoyt's stronghold, one of the privateers is watching the video from Jason's camera, which shows Jason's face multiple times and even has his brothers calling out for him, implying that the video has been made public around the island, so it should be assumed that Hoyt also watched it. * It is possible that like Foster or any other recruit or privateer, Jason used face paint or a face obscuring bandanna rendering the knowledge of his face useless. * Hoyt warns of retaliation against Jason if he kills him, telling him that "powerful friends" will hunt him down. * Hoyt and Vaas are almost the same. Both are sadistic and mentally unstable, both are greedy, both rule islands, that they brutally exploit and both slaughter innocent people. The only exception is that Hoyt is not quite as insane or unstable as Vaas. * Hoyt seems to enjoy smoking Cuban cigars. * Hoyt appears to prefer European recordings, as he enjoys listening to "Ride of Valkyries" and after saying he finds the American ones too "bombastic". Gallery : hoyt_portrait.jpg FarCry3 Hoyt v01.jpg Hoyt Volker.jpg Farcry3 vokerexplosion.png Farcry3 volker.png Farcry3 volkercave.png Farcry3 volkerpoker.png Videos : References Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased